Bring Me Down
by SaphireOwl
Summary: This is not going by the book! Teddy Lupin and Samantha Potter are always fighting. Sam claims Teddy brings her down even lower then how she already feels. And rather seh believes it or not Sam does the same. Will they become friends? or more? TeddyOC
1. prologue

**Bring Me Down****  
**prologue

Samantha Potter sat in her living room on the couch with her arms wrapped her knees with her face hidden so no one could see her wheep. She had another quarrel with Teddy Lupin. For some reason it always made her cry, you would think she would be used to it by now. She and Teddy never got along, and she never knew why. They could never be friends, or rather they never tried.

Sam looked up, her eyes all red and puffy. Her hair glowed from the fire as she stared into it. Her hair was inherited from her mother and father; it was black with a red tint. It wasn't a very common color. And her eyes were emerald green like her father's but around her pupil was a ring of chocolate brown like her mother's. She rubbed her eyes to try to wipe away the tears, wipe away the sadness. But it seemed as though she was always sad, and she wished she knew the cause of it, or rather why it was always caused.

It was summer now, and she would soon be getting her Hogwarts letter for her supply list for the items she would need for her sixth year. She heard footsteps coming down from the stairway and turned her head quickly so whoever was coming couldn't see her puffy eyes. She sniffled without realizing it, and somebody sat beside her. "Sam?"

"Go away Teddy." she said with another sniffle, "I don't feel like talking to you right now." she closed her eyes and turned her head towards the fire without opening them, and scooted more over to the side of the couch where Teddy wasn't.

"Sam, I'm really sorry." He said with his eyes looking at his hands, as he twisted her hands nervously.

"Teddy your always sorry!" she exclaimed looking at him now, her eyes still red and puffy, but right now she didn't care. "Your always sorry for something you did! And you know what, you never mean it, cause your going to do it again, just because you have a guilty conscious doesn't mean your sorry!" she yelled loudly now practically standing up.

Teddy's temper kicked up, "It's always something I do is it!?" he exclaimed not really asking, "Your just perfect aren't you? You never do anything wrong, and you never say your sorry because you don't feel you need to, its always the other person who has to be sorry isn't it?" he asked in the same tone, practically standing up as well.

"Now I never said that! Your putting words in my mouth Teddy Lupin and you know it!" she yelled, feeling a fresh coat of tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back. The last thing she needed right now was to be crying, she really didn't need that right now. "But if I do recall your the one who's always saying your sorry! Your the one who brings me down, and your the one who..who.." she wasn't going to finish the sentence out loud, but she finished in her mine, who always makes me cry when I shouldn't care, but I do.

"Who what? Who's a git right? Who never does anything right, and makes everybody miserable!" He exclaimed angrily. He didn't let her finish because he stomped back up stairs, leaving her on the couch.

As soon as he left, Sam started breaking down in a whole new shed of tears. Why did this always happen to her? How come he always got to her? Why did she even care, she shouldn't, but there are some things in life that are worth caring for, even if they do break your heart sometimes. But she didn't realize it yet. She just knew that she didn't want to cry anymore, but she also wondered why he always brought her down.

Teddy Lupin slammed his door and stomped over to his bed. He didn't know why he bothered coming to the Potters anymore. Well actually he did, his father was off on a teacher's convention or something about Hogwarts, and his mother was an auror, doing auror things. He put his hands in his shaggy sand colored hair.

Why does this always happen? he asked himself, ever time me and Sam end up arguing, and I'm the one who usually starts it. He didn't want to quarrel with her, but he just made her so angry sometimes, well his temper was actually rather short...he got that from his mum. Nymphadora Tonk, a metamorphigus. He didn't inherit that from her though, no he inherited his hair from his dad, Remus Lupin. He was rather smart too, he inherited that from both of his parents, and he had gray eyes. This was rather weird because his dad had blue and his mum hazel.

He rubbed his eyes wondering what was happening, why him and Sam were always fighting. It always made him so upset, and so confused. Everything was so confusing, but it wasn't when they were little, before they grew up. He remembered him and Sam used to be the best of friends, seeing their birthday was on the same day. This was rather odd actually. Teddy was two minutes older than Sam, you could say they were twins, even though they look nothing alike and have different families.

They fought worse than an old married couple, even though they have had that expression used on them from time to time. He remembered when nothing mattered when they were little, they could have fun, not worrying about their image or their grades, anything. They would have snowball fights, ride on their brooms together, and play a muggle game called tag, which Sam's dad had taught them.

And all of this fun was actually thanks to Sam's dad, Harry Potter. He fought and killed Lord Voldemort. Nobody was ever too scared to speak his name ever again. But everybody that knew Harry, that actually knew Harry, never called him that, because he wasn't a lord and that wasn't his name. They called him by his real name, his muggle name. Tom.

When they were little though, they never had a care in the world, but now everything changed. It actually started second year. In first year, seeing as they were in the same year, same house and had no friends really, they were best friends. And it wasn't from the lack of family, no siry, the Weasly family was as big as ever, and Sam had an older sister and an older brother that went there. And this year her little sister, Lily, was going to Hogwarts.

But in their second year everything changed. They got new friends, new interests, and they grew apart, and it seemed all they did was argue. They actually had a lot in common, but they always ended up arguing, and neither knew why, and neither liked it.

Teddy let out a frustrated sigh as he thought of the memories, when Sam had that smile on his face, you never saw it anymore though, she smiled with her friends yet, and a genuine smile, but it seemed different. But he was also thinking of the words she had said to him that caught his attention, and made him feel really guilty, she was yelling at him yes, a lot of words that should have caught his attention, and they did. But one sentence really did,

_"You're the one who brings me down"_

Teddy didn't want to do that anymore, because he was bringing himself down along with it.

But now the question was, were they going to be brought down anymore?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bring Me Down**  
chapter one

Sam Potter sat in her room and wiped her eyes once more. She had decided that this was the last time she would cry over Teddy Lupin. Well she had convinced herself that anywho.She wondered when it was going to stop, when her and Teddy would finally stop fighting, IF her and teddy were going to stop fighting. She hoped they would anyway. She remembered when they used to be best friends. Things never mattered when it used to be just the two of them, but would it ever be like that again? She didn't know, but she hoped. And what was always going in Teddy's mind when they argued, is it the same as hers. Rage, pain, sadness? Again she didn't have the answer to the questions going through her brain. It wasn't like answers for school, there isn't a library that has books for the answers.

She silently sniffled as she finished packing for her sixth year at Hogwarts, she would be going back in a three days. She heard a faint knock on the door, then she heard Teddy's voice. "Sam," he said just loud enough so she could hear him, "Can I come in?"

She stiffened for a second and then silently sighed, she couldn't avoid him forever, no matter how hard she tried, "I suppose." she answered just as quietly, and the door opened.

Teddy walked up to Sam and sighed, "I know you don't want to hear it Sam, but I'm sorry." Sam didn't respond. She kept her head where Teddy couldn't see her if tears started welling up in her eyes again. "I'm sorry I'm always a git." he went on, "I'm sorry I'm cruel to you sometimes, and I'm sorry I bring you down." he finished the last part in almost a whisper.

Sam finally turned her head towards him, and faintly smiled. "Teddy, I'm sorry too. I was just thinking when we were little we were best friends, nothing could stop us." she said blinking back tears. "Do you think..." 

Without knowing what she was going to say exactly, he figured it out, "Do you think we could be friends like that again?" he finished and asked at the same time.

Sam nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled when she saw the horrified look on Teddy's think for him thinking she did something wrong, "No no you've got it wrong, I'm crying cause I'm happy."

Teddy sighed in relief with a confused look on his face, "I will never understand girls." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Sam laughed and playfully smacked him, "Shut up." she said through her laughs and hugged him. Teddy felt his stomach flip but ignored it, it was probably just a stomach ache. He smiled and hugged her back.

They heard a wolf whistle and jumped back almost instantly and looked over at the doorway. Forge and Gred Weasley stood at the doorway with smirks on their face. They were Fred's twin boys, he named them after what Fred and George used to call themselves, and he begged his wife to name them that. His wife was Angelina Johnson, now known as Angelina Weasley.

"I...It's not what it looks like." Teddy said with a horrified look on his face.

"Sure, it wasn't you with my little cousin?" Forge said, not really asking, and still smirking.

"We know what we saw." Gred said with a laugh.

"He's right, it's not what it looks like." Sam said with a stern look on her face as she glared at them.

"If you say so." They said simultaneously with smirks as they waved by as they walked away, "See you later sixth years." they called after them. 

Sam rolled her eyes at the doorway and turned back to Teddy, "So friends?" She asked sticking her hand out.

"Best friends?" Teddy asked with an innocent smile.

Sam smiled, "best friends." She agreed and gave him a quick hug.

Teddy smiled, things were starting to brighten up at the moment. "Well it seems the Weasley crowd is here, shall we go say hello?" He asked offering his arm to her like he did when they were eleven.

Sam actually giggled at this and nodded linking her arm through his, "let's." she smiled and they walked out of her room. She noticed Teddy's hair fell in front of his gray eyes, _wait what am I thinking?_ She asked herself but didn't answer.

One thing nobody knew when they were in their first year Sam had a crush on Teddy, but another thing she didn't know he had a crush on her too.

They walked into the living room, which was crowded by red heads and a few brunettes and black heads. With so many people in the room you wouldn't think anybody would notice the two with linked arms. But every person turned their heads towards them with shocked faces, and a lot of smirks. Not from the adults of course though, except for Fred and George that is, and Gred and Forge of course. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Bring Me Down**

chapter two

Sam coughed a little as she stared at all the people's faces, her older brother, Sirius, was glaring at Teddy. Her little sister, Lily, was looking confused and actually rather happy at the both of them. Her older sister, Rose, looked at her a little jealously, she had a crush on Teddy, even though he was a year younger than her. Her oldest sister Elizebeth, or Liz as they called her, looked like she was trying to look anywhere but them. Her dad looked dumbstrucked, and her mom had her arms crossed knowingly and approvingly, which confused Sam quite a bit, and made her blush ever so lightly.

Teddy gave her arm a little tug and they began walking towards the door that led to the front porch. Gred and Forge looked at eachother and smirked, following with a wolf whistle and several chuckles and giggles. This time Sam blushed a Weasley red, she cursed the Weasley blush, even though she was a Potter she _had _to inherit it from her mother.

They walked outside and Sam looked confused at Teddy, then Teddy answered, "I got uncomfortable with all those stairs, you've got a big family you know." He said with a shake of his head, he looked over at the window and saw that several people had began talking to eachother and glancing at the window, while Sam's dad looked worringly out the window. Ginny Weasley looked like she was trying to comfort Harry, but with a knowing smile glued to her face.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean." she said with a roll of her eyes, "It's like they haven't seen friends before." She said with a force laugh. Her family wasn't used to them getting along rather then them acting civilized toward eachother. Plus Gred and Forge probably already had put in the wrong impression of them anyway.

Teddy nodded, looking a bit akward, he wasn't used to them being friends really either. Neither was Sam really, but she did hope it was for the best. She kept thinking when they were little kids. Just then the door opened and Sirius came bursting out. "What are you two doing behind my back?" he growled. Sam rolled her eyes, another curse she got from the Weasleys, way overprotective brothers. Her oldest brothers didn't got to Hogwarts, they had already graduated and had jobs. Her oldest, James, was an auror and ever so often trained aurors in training. Her second oldest brother, Albus, worked part time at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes while he waited for a job openeing at Hogwarts. All he wanted to do was get a job as the charms teacher, and he hoped Flitwick would retire soon, but another position was fine, as long as it was at Hogwarts. He never really wanted to leave.

James and Albus soon followed behind Sirius. "What happened to you two not being able to stand in the same room with eachother?" asked Albus, who was protective over his little sister, but not as bad as Sirius and James.

"We've worked things out and decided we would try to be friends." Sam said plainly taking a seat on the swing that was on their porch. Teddy nodded agreeing with her, and leaned against a wooden pole.

"Oh really?" asked James with a calm but curious, suspicious face. "Why this agreement all of a sudden?" he asked

Sam shrugged and said to Teddy, "Come on Teddy, lets go say hi to all the Weasleys."

Teddy frowned, "But that'll take forever." he whined

Sam laughed, "same ol' Teddy." she ruffled his hair, which he glared at her for, which only made her laugh again. "Come on." she said dragging him in, "Have a lovely night dear brothers." she said with an innocent wave.

The boys looked at eachother, "It won't last long." Sirius said with a nod. James looked at him and nodded too.

"Guys, come on it's not like they were snogging, there just friends." Albus said with a roll of his eyes. The two boys ignored him and walked inside, Albus rolled his eyes and followed after him.

"Hey Andy, Kyle." Sam greeted her cousins. Andy was in Sam and Teddy's year, and hated Teddy for merlin knows what, and Kyle who was going to be going into his fourth year.

"Hey Sam." Andy greeted her cheerfully, pushing her bushy red hair out of her face, and gave her a hug. Andy looked at Teddy and greeted in a unemotional tone, "Lupin."

"Weasley." Teddy greeted in the same tone, "Hey Kyle, whats up?" He greeted with a smile now ignoring Andy.

Kyle shrugged, his shaggy brown hair falling just above his eyes.

"Why are you all down in the dumps?" Sam asked Kyle and knudged him.

"Oh Viktor and Cho's daughter ,Victoria, also known as Vicky, rejected him over a letter, he asked her out at the end of last year." Andy said with a smirk.

"She did not reject me!" Kyle protested, "She just said she was seeing somebody right now."

Sam shook her head knowingly, a mixture of Cho and Viktor could not be good. But who was she to judge. After all, her father told her about Sirius Black, and how he came from a rotten pure-blood family and came out different. But it wasn't exactley that Cho and Viktor was like that, they just had major egos, and almost ruined her mom's chances with her dad when they were in school.

Teddy tugged Sam, "see you later." he said more to Kyle then he said to Andy, he knew there were a lot more Weasleys to see, and a lot more strange looks he was going to get.

He just wanted this night to end.

But at the same time, he didn't want it to end, and he didn't know why.

Or maybe he did, but he wouldn't tell himself why. What was going on in that head of his?

You would think him of all people would know...wouldn't you?


End file.
